A Conversation in Dreams
by Lady Russell Sprouts
Summary: Kylo Ren and Rey battle with the connection that they share. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Their two bodies moved toward each other simultaneously across the small distance as their lips connected in a wet and satisfying kiss. Any words that had been spoken between them were quickly forgotten as the heat between them ignited. He opened his mouth and tasted her as he had wanted to do since the first moment her lips had declared him a monster. He could not hide the groan that escaped his mouth as her tongue battled with his and her fingers gripped the hair at the nape of his neck. Her small and lithe body rubbed against his wide chest and burned him through the many layers of his black clothing. As her nails raked against the back of his scalp, he had to still a pleasurable shiver than ran through his tall frame. He felt himself back up into one of the tables in the room. With one hand behind steadying him, he lowered himself to sit at the edge of the desk scattering the writing utensils and neatly filed papers. The fire in his body started to simmer out of control as she climbed firmly into his lap and accidentally rubbed against his building erection. With another groan, he shifted her into a more comfortable position for the both of them and tugged until her leather jacket was on the floor.

Who was she kissing? He seemed so familiar. His scent, a mixture of spice and nature, surrounded her and filled her with comfort and safety. She secretly hoped it was the same man from her previous dreams who had been delivering hot and addicting kisses. The feeling of cooler air brushing against her hot skin made her pause for a moment but only just a moment. In the next, his hands were on her body again and any potential logic disappeared as his calloused hands moved slowly across her bottom. Pulling away from his devouring kiss, she concentrated on the cloth baring his chest from her view. Understanding at once what she wanted, he stood up and set her down on her feet. Ragged breaths escaped her chest as she tried to find her balance and stop the thrumming in her blood. Barely a second had passed before, his muscular arms were wrapped around her again and setting her onto the table. Before she could settle herself on the desk, he was already pulling her pants away from her ankles and settling himself between her legs. She closed her eyes on a pleasure filled shiver when she felt his long and strong fingers brush against the wetness of her inner lips. Across the bond, she felt him. Volatile, explosive, and addicting, it burned her into a state of restlessness that she had never experience before.

He pushed slowly inside of her with his fingers and was rewarded with a low moan. Enjoying the way her eyes slowly closed and her mouth opened in pleasure, he began a slow and steady rhythm that teased her senses. She writhed between him and the desk as the fire in her belly unfurled and grew. Before the precipice, he stopped and pulled his fingers away from her. Her eyes slit open in confusion before he reached for the cloth that bound her chest. With a quick movement, he ripped the thin cloth into two jagged halves before tugging them off of her shoulders revealing the rest of her small body. He could not hide the look of awe that overcame his features. She was beautiful. She kept her eyes closed while her head tilted to the side in a sign of submission, her hands lay at her side waiting for his next move. Muscles lined her lithe body while curves softened the boyish angles. Her small breast stood tall and proud with little pink nipples. Before he realized it, his right thumb brushed against one pointed peak. He watched it pucker quickly before rubbing his thumb firmly around the areola and then pinching the nipple lightly between his thumb and forefinger. Her muscles tightened against the pleasure as his experimentation turned her nipple a rose pink. Suddenly ravenous, he licked the stiff point before bring it into his mouth for a slow and firm suck. Hearing her gasp of pleasure above him, he did the same to the other breast and then continued in a quick rhythm littering bites on and around her breast.

"Please," She finally whispered with a hint of distress. He did not stop but only suckled harder on both puckered buds using the tip of his tongue to swipe the points in a circular direction.

"Please," she begged again through the haze of lust.

With her eyes closed, she felt his lips move away from her thoroughly tortured breasts while his body shifted between her legs. The movement of clothes and shifting of air filled the silence while she tried to breathe through the pleasure and the fire lapping at her core.

He pressed closer pushing her back onto the desk and loomed above her. He kissed her lips softly as she felt his cock parted her lower lips. Initially, she felt the painful stretch and pinching of his invasion as he stretched her wet and tight flesh but he was slow and careful. He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her through the discomfort and pain. When he finally filled her completely, she gave an experimental squeeze that made his head lower as he groaned against her neck. She shifted her hips pushing and pulling the base of him in and out of her. He gasped her name against her ear and she smiled. She did it again and his right hand moved to grip her hip trying to still her movement. Grinning at his futile attempt, she pulled her body against him and liked the way her nipples brushed against his soft and muscular chest almost brushing against his own nipples. Unable to handle her teasing, he started to thrust lightly. She gasped as he pulled out of her completely before plunging back into her softness. She hadn't expected it to feel even better than anything he had done before but it did making her writhe from the pleasure. As his body slid against hers, she barely muffled a moan when he started to suck at the skin underneath her chin. He ran his teeth against the column of her neck before delivering a quick bite and soothing it with a teasing lick. She ran one hand down his back and felt the way his buttocks clenched and unclenched, his hips rolling as he directed his cock into her warmth over and over again. His head lifted from her neck and his lips licked at the seam of her lips. Opening for him, she enjoyed the way his tongue pushed inside her mouth similar to the rhythm of his hips. At his urging, she wrapped her legs around his waist as his thrust became harder, more demanding.

Her fists clenched and unclenched against his back as his plunging thrusts lulled the fire between her legs. She cupped her left hand around his nape and ran the other hand down to his buttocks urging him to quicken his pace.

"Rey, Rey, Rey." He chanted getting louder as his balls slapped against the sensitive skin between her wet lips and anus increasing the coil of lust growing her in belly.

Knowing that they were both close to the edge, she forced her eyes to open through the haze of the pleasure and sex wanting to see his face. Dark brows slanted over eyes closed in concentration as familiar angled features were focused on both their pleasures. Midnight black locks stuck to the edges of his face damp from sweat while dark eyes stared down at her with concentration. Surprise at who was plunging himself deeply inside of her and why she was letting him continue, she tried to jerk away from him even as the fever rose.

"Ren," she cried in shock and pleasure and she came around him, gripping his shaft with her inner muscles. She saw his eyes crinkle around the corner as he let out a low groan. The pleasure and determination in his gaze never wavering as she came apart in his arms. The intensity of his gaze and depth of the devotion touched something inside of her. She closed her eyes willing herself away. Even as the darkness closed in around her, she felt his touch linger for a moment longer before melting away.

* * *

Kylo Ren shuttered awake breathing roughly, needing to scan the area around him to get his bearings. Through his shock and confusion, he registered that it had been a dream. The smell of metal and alcohol felt so sterile. The sound of the generator and combined footsteps were all familiar to him. He knew exactly where he was but was not quite sure where he had been. More specifically who he had been with.

His master had ordered him to heal in silence and without any assistance as punishment for his failings. It was what he deserved. However, his body still thrummed with a fever as a result of the dream. It was no wonder that his blood still burned like lava, it had felt so real. Even now, he felt her touch like a ghost while her smell lingered in his nostrils. He sat up in bed slowly still feeling unnerved by the dream and did not miss the way his body ached pleasurably amid the pain of his wounds.

He was not sure who had initiated the contact tonight though he strongly suspected that he had again but he found that he did not care. The dream through the bond had revealed something about her to him. Determination filled him as his hand lightly touched the scar on his face. Through his gloves, he could still feel the groves and puckered skin but was slightly irritated at the loss of sensation on the right side of his face. He hated the scar, it was a physical branding. It was also a reminder of his failure to overcome the tasks that Supreme Leader had appointed him. Two tasks in particular. One he had risen to meet and the other he had failed to complete. On the Death Star, he had gone in search of Han Solo knowing he would rise up to the test of his devotion to the darkness. In his father's death, he had been liberated at last. Ignoring the regret that instantly started to bloom within his psyche, he focused his thoughts on the seconds task he had been given. Retrieve the scavenger girl. Rey, her name echoed in his brain and with it came an igniting of fire in his veins. He stood, calling his light saber to him. He noted the beaten and scared metal handle in his hands. Ridges and cracks that she had left during their last battle. She had done this, left scars that marred him physically and mentally. He would see her again. Soon.

The force continued to vibrate around him increasing his conviction that he would. Through the force, he located Hux discussing plans with Phasma. Disobeying his master's orders, he stepped out of his room and headed in their direction ready for battle that would come.

* * *

The first thing that Rey realized when she came back to herself was that she was cold. During the night, she had kicked the blankets off of her again but despite the cold she was burning. Burning from embarrassment and from the arousal still permeating her system. In a fetal position, she contemplated what the hell had happened. Had it only been a dream or had she really been with him through the bond? Had she left her guard down while she slept? Was that how he had gotten into her mind again? No, it was just a dream. It had to be. Her left hand covered the lower half of her face even as her face burned red with the memories.

Her skin throbbed everywhere he had touched and caressed softly. She closed her eyes and listened to her body. It ached in the areas he had gripped tightly inside and out while the force vibrated around her. The skin of her delicate face flushed even deeper as she realized the truth. Somehow they had been connected through the dream.

Quickly shoving herself up from the bed, she went to the bowel of water and splashed her face with the cool liquid. Part of her hoped that the cool water would erase the memories that were still fresh in her mind. Rey grabbed a towel next to the bowel and dried her face quickly not noticing how she didn't feel some areas on the right side of her face. Looking at the towel in her hand for a moment, she found herself dipping the towel into the water and scrubbing the areas on her body that still tingled from his touch hoping to erase the last visages of the dream.

When she was done, she sat back on the bed and rested her back against the wall behind her cot bringing her knees to her chest. Despite how she had scrubbed and how her body had slowly stopped vibrating, her mind kept replaying every detail of the dream. She wanted to wanted to rest her forehead against her arm and forget the memories but the darkness seemed to enhanced the details until her body started to throb again. However, if she opened her eyes and stared at the foot of the cot in the darkness his phantom touch returned tenfold. A ripple of irritation unraveled itself in her chest beating down the fire of attraction that she felt. She was going to treat it as a dream, she decided. She would never see that monster again let alone touch him intimately so she would forget that had ever happened. She would train harder and ask Luke to help her shield her mind from Kylo Ren. She wasn't a fool. Though they were separated physically, she knew that he wouldn't try to stop tempting her toward the dark side. She just hadn't expected that he would literally try and seduce her even through the bond. Now she knew better and could better defend against his advances. With resolve back at the forefront of her mind, she got out of bed and reached for the light saber on the table in hopes that training would help center her mind.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_ ** Thank you everyone who has read, commented, or liked this story! This one shot (maybe two shot?) was inspired by a piece of fan art that I came across on my tumblr dash which initially peaked my interest for the reylo ship. Now, I am a full-fledged shipper so I had to do some writing to get the shipper feels out of my system. I will provide a link for those who are interested in the fanart. As for this story itself, I have more thoughts on how I want this story to go but I don't have the time or inspiration at the moment so bear with me until inspiration strikes again. Have a wonderful day!

Here is the link: post/144759784432/his-thumb-grazed-the-cheek-that-pained-her-and


	2. Chapter 2

Her smaller frame faced him aggressively in the small and dingy room. Her furrowed brows creased excessively in her small face while her mouth lightly puckered into a pink pout. Despite the anger that radiated from both of their bodies, he felt amusement lurking on the edges of his mouth. His little scavenger had a rather large bone to pick with him. His lips firmed trying to prevent the smirk that fought to emerge.

"Why have you contacted the Resistance? What is your true purpose here?" She asked harshly.

"I've come to help the Resistance. My reasons for doing so are my own, scavenger."

She physically recoiled from him. The way he had enunciated the word scavenger had been too soft. As if the word itself had not meant to insult but to caress. No, not scavenger. _Rey_. She quelled the physical reaction evoked from the memories of the last time her name had been uttered from his lips. Never again. She would not be weak. Mentally steeling herself, she clenched her fists.

"Why have you had this change of heart? What secret agenda has Snoke sent you on?" She persisted, not believing anything she had been told the day before nor the words that had come from his lips.

"There is no secret agenda. I am here to help," he paused, looking away from her for a moment before quietly whispering, "and to right my wrongs."

She blinked. He turned to look at her again searching her face for her reaction even though he could feel her confusion through their bond. Her brows stayed furrowed, skeptical again of his words. Kylo Ren had known that his turning would have many people in the Resistance questioning his true purpose. However, he would never have guessed that the one person whose opinion seemed to matter most would be the person with the most doubt. He had expected that she along with the others would not trust him so easily. Given his past actions, it was expected. What was unexpected was the level of antagonism that vibrated from her smaller body. Through the force, she swayed in angry waves that alerted his senses.

"To right your wrongs?" She repeated quietly to herself.

If what she had heard over the past month was true, the man standing before her had committed crimes too grievous to name. He was a murderer and his victims were numerous innocents, extending from the Jedi training under Luke to the villagers and the village elder Lor San Tekka. Without a thought, he had murdered innocents. Not once but twice. This was the man that was coming to the Resistance to offer help in exchange for the blood on his hands. It didn't seem believable, especially not after what she had seen on Starkiller Base.

Yet, Kylo Ren's assistance with the Resistance would greatly overcome their odds in defeating the First Order. He had extensive knowledge about the First Orders' plans. Would his assistance be enough to wipe the blood that stained his hands? Rey found that she could not determine the cost of Kylo Ren's redemption. This thought calmed her turbulent anger immediately. She studied the features of the man standing a bit too close to her. His face was the same even the scars did not mar his handsomeness. In fact, it seemed to enhance his person. The scars exhibited the dangerous ferocity that lived within the man. It added greatly to his presence in a way that people often missed in the he held himself. His hair had grown longer but the dark shine had not diminished. His dark gaze still seemed to bore into her mind and soul. Even now, she felt the bond and it disturbed her.

However, she recognized that his return would also offer some consolation to Leia. His mother. Leia, who quietly but deeply mourned the passing of her husband. Leia, who had not cried a single tear since the moment of his death. She had carried on with her tasks in the Resistance but Rey had witnessed the older woman staring off into the night sky with her right hand slightly raised looking horribly lost. In the sadness of the older woman's eyes, Rey had recognized her pain. She had reached out with hand and heart for someone who would never come back to her. Rey blinked back tears at the thought of what she had left on Jakku. How many days would Leia count until she could be with Han again? Han, who had died at the hands of his son. Something dark hissed within Rey, angered and upset at the unfairness of the situation. Han had been nothing but good to her and he was dead. Before her, stood his son, a monster, asking for redemption.

"To right your wrongs?" She repeated more forcefully, "Like murdering your father?"

His face turned to stone at her words while a muscle ticked in his cheek. Unwilling to feel any guilt for how her words might have affected him, her gaze never wavered as she felt his volatile anger swirl in the air around them. His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides before she felt a pinch of pain at the center of her forehead. She took a step back at the unexpected intrusion but her gaze never wavered as she pushed him out of her mind. The force wrestled between them for long moments as both were lost in the tug of war. He pushed forward and she pressed back not willing to go down without a fight. She was stronger now than she had been the last time he had interrogated her.

While he hovered on the outreaches of her mind, he had gathered enough of her thoughts to determine what she truly thought of him.

"A monster," he murmured. "This is still what you think of me?"

For a moment, Rey tried to swallow the hateful words that fought to come out of her mouth but anger hissed again much stronger this time.

"Yes, something that only brings pain and destruction to those around it."

Arrested by her words, he could only stare at her in shock before slowly turning away.

"Yet you've allowed this monster to touch you in ways you've allowed no one else." He scoffed before pulling away from their connection.

* * *

Kylo Ren returned to the sterile space in the First Order base solemnly. He slowly sat up and unconsciously ran his fingers through his hair tugging harshly in certain places. His dreams, or more correctly, his force bond was giving him a headache. Finding the steel of his floors compelling, he stared as he reviewed what he had learned about his scavenger girl.

She was still deeply upset by the events on Starkiller Base. His change did not matter to her right now. After months of her avoiding him through mental blocks, he would have thought she would have been somewhat touched by his change. When he had seen her again in their shared dreams, a relief so strong had rushed through him like a ray of sunlight infusing his soul. A small piece of him had hoped that she would have also felt the same but he had been greatly mistaken. In their months a part, she had grown to hate him while he had craved her presence like a drug. _Monster_ , the word echoed in his mind.

She truly saw him as nothing more than that. A monster who had committed unspeakable evils. As if agitated from his thoughts, the scars that ran across his chest stung with pain. He shifted uncomfortably in his clothes as the stinging increased. With his fist, he beat against his chest trying to overcome the pain with pain. The rhythm of his beating quickened and became more forceful as the pain of scars doubled. He finally stopped when he felt bruises developing between his breast bone. Standing quickly to his feet, he paced rubbing the area that brought him pain. Unsatisfied, he crossed the room suddenly. Grasping his lightsaber, he swung the electric blade against the metal furniture in the room. The pain persisted in his chest but the destructive actions brought him some satisfaction.

Finally throwing his saber onto the floor, he stumbled to his bed again resigned with the truth. His scavenger girl thought he was a monster and the scars had not caused his pain.

* * *

Rey jerked awake finding herself in a bed on the Resistance base. Fire quickly infused her veins as she recounted the words Kylo Ren had uttered before pulling away from their connection. She became more furious as she realized that he had managed to slip in some choice last words before leaving. Moreover, his last words had been a low blow one meant to hurt her as she had hurt him. She kicked her blankets away from her feet. He had deserved the hateful things she had said to him and much more. For Han's death, Kylo Ren deserved much more than hateful words. The only punishment equal for Han's murder was Kylo Ren's death, she thought darkly. Sometimes dark and conniving hissed in approval within her. It thirsted for blood, vengeance, retribution for the innocents.

Rey took a deep breath pressing her palms into her eyes to still the angry tears. She was becoming conflicted too. She wanted revenge for Han but she also wanted happiness for Leia and peace for Luke. She wanted to stop the anger that pulsed within her every time she thought of Han and Kylo Ren. The more she tried to bury it, the stronger it seemed to strike when it escaped.

Trying to calm herself, she focused her emotions regulating her breathing and centering her thoughts. The force, stringy and tangled, slowly smoothed and melded into the space around her. The hissing stopped and Rey felt her equilibrium restore itself again. Breathing in deeply, she reflected on her dream with Kylo Ren. Guilt suffused her as she remembered the way his eyes had cringed in hurt before shock suffused his face. In her anger, she had only wanted to wound and destroy. She had not considered what her words would mean to him as she usually did with others. Shame filled her as she realized that Kylo Ren seemed to bring out the worst in her and she had allowed it every time they had met since Starkiller Base. No more, she decided. If he really was choosing to help the Resistance, then she would be thankful.

A swift knock on her door roused her from her thoughts. She opened the door to reveal Poe's smiling face.

"Hey! You're awake early." He commented enthusiastically.

"I had some trouble sleeping." She shrugged.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked concerned, looking her over more thoroughly.

"No, no. What brings you here so early?"

"I was going to see Finn and wanted to see if you wanted to come with me."

"Of course." She replied, grabbing the items she needed before heading out with Poe.

* * *

"Follow the back route through the main rooms and you will stumble into five pathways that will make infiltrating the base much quicker." Kylo Ren's deep voice rumbled as he detailed the outline of the First Order's new base. For 30 minutes, he had slowly and confidently described the structure of the new base often mentioning major weakness in building structure or where extra weapons were stored. For 30 minutes, Rey had been lulled by the sound of his voice until her body felt pleasantly warm. Even when the others in the meeting room asked him to repeat some of the information more than once, his voice had not changed though she could feel his impatience through their bond.

"Are you sure this is the best possible method to infiltrate the First Order's base?" one of the officer's interrupted.

There was a pause as Kylo Ren shifted to look at the man not missing his superior look. Even through the holographic image, Rey saw how his right hand twitch toward his light saber.

"I am sure." He answered, slowly pulling his fist away from his waist.

"What happened to your hand?" Leia asked suddenly, motherly concern evident on her face. His movement had drawn her gaze to a bandage that peaked out of his black gloves.

Kylo Ren felt everyone's eyes shift to his right hand as strongly as though these people had been in the room with him. He didn't have to look down to know what had devoured their attention. It had been a struggle all day to keep his gloves secured around the bandages that bulged under the leather. He wasn't surprised it had come undone again. Captain Phasma had warned that it was better to let the wounds heal in contact with the air but he had not wanted to forgo the gloves. He would not seem weak in front of the Resistance. They had already questioned his authenticity enough for today.

"It was the result of an argument." He replied as his eyes drifted toward the small figure standing next to his mother.

Rey met his gaze without flinching feeling her lips pull downward in a frown. What had he done to himself?

"Please Ben, be safe until we can bring you home." Leia pleaded dragging Kylo Ren's face away from Rey.

At his mother's request, his face seemed to soften.

"I will, mother."

Suddenly, his body shifted toward his left.

"I have to go." He muttered quickly before signing off.

The image of Kylo Ren disappeared leaving the people in the room a bit baffled. Quelling the sudden change of plans, Leia ushered the people toward the tables so they could continue to discuss preparations. Rey stayed where she was uncertain why she felt a strand of fear from his side of the bond. What was happening? Closing her eyes, she sent a quiet prayer to the force that he was okay.


End file.
